Wraith Encounter
by Todd's Pet
Summary: An encounter with two Wraith that she's not likely to forget in a hurry! A bit Wraithie! :D The link to the story that inspired this one didn't show up in my author's notes - find her on Live Journal, Wraithsteve. Thanks to kiku65!


**I have to confess that another Wraithie fanfic inspired this story *nod to kiku65* ****.**

**This is a great story, tastefully written and I have to say it made me jealous of Kenny! So my fervid little over-active imagination wrote this "sequel" – I hope you don't mind, kiku65, that I hi-jacked Todd and Kenny and took them on a threesome!**

**Wraith Encounter**

I live alone on this island, deep in the forest and, as I pick my way down to the shoreline, animal grunts and growls stop me in my tracks. I now this place well and have never heard any creature like this. I dip down quietly behind a huge boulder and try to see what animal could be producing such strangely hushed growls.

Then I see them.

Two Wraith, down on the beach, both completely naked.

The smaller, slimmer one is pinned to the outer wall of one of two darts; the taller and more muscular one stands close into the back of him, holding him there and moving his hips rhythmically as if… oh my god… they're… they're…

I duck back down behind the rock and wonder how by the gods I can get away from here without being seen or heard. The two Wraith are so busy with each other that perhaps they wouldn't hear me flee, but I'm too afraid to take the chance that they would – these two could outrun me ridiculously easily.

I sit there with my back against the hard rock, thinking that my heart is beating so wildly that I'm amazed they can't hear it. Sweat starts to trickle down my back and I'm suddenly afraid of stories I've heard that Wraith can smell human fear from several yards off.

I decide I cannot stay here and risk them finding me. I have to try to sneak quietly away while they're distracted with each other; get far enough away to then run for my life. I take a tentative step backwards – and a twig on a branch behind me snaps!

Instantly, I dive back under cover of the boulder and hold my breath, praying that the Wraith did not hear it.

After interminable seconds I risk the tiniest peek down towards the beach. The Wraith are not there any more! Oh, my god, they heard me! I have no option now but to run, no matter the noise I make.

I turn on my heels and fly back in the direction I came from. I know that just ten yards will take me to the relative safety of the thick forest. I know it well and can stay hidden there.

But first I have to cross the boulder-strewn moor and it's tricky underfoot, especially as I'm running blind in fear and panic.

I see the forest up ahead and dare to hope I might make it. I snake off to the right to swerve round a shoulder high boulder – and run straight into the arms of a naked Wraith!

His hands grip my arms painfully hard and he spins me around to face away from him, holding my arms firmly. I struggle and kick but even though he's the smaller of the two, my efforts are useless against the strength of a Wraith.

Then I see him, the other Wraith; tall, imposing and smooth muscled, covered in tattoos and nothing else. He strides purposefully towards me.

"What have we here?" he says, looking almost amused.

I struggle harder, convinced I am about to draw my last breath. The Wraith lunges towards me and with one hand deftly rips open the front of my tunic, his right hand raised, poised and ready to feed on me.

I want to close my eyes, to not see this coming, but for some reason I cannot fathom, I hold his eyes defiantly.

Instead of his hand slamming hard onto my sternum, he moves in close and cups my breast in his hand!

My eyes widen in disbelief and his glitter with mischief.

"What? No screaming?" he says.

Even though the other Wraith still has a firm hold of my arms, I am shocked into stillness.

The tall Wraith brings his mouth down on to mine. I want to turn my face away but that strange defiance in me makes me lift my head to meet his. His lips are warm, soft and yielding, not what I would have expected of a Wraith.

There are two voices in my head; one shouts 'Struggle! Break free! Run!' but the other is curious, wanting to know if these creatures can give anything other than death. Oh god, this will be the death of me...

I find myself responding to this Wraith's kiss and as I do, the other Wraith's grip on my arms loosens a little, then a little more. He pulls the remains of my tunic away and then his hands slip down to my waist and then my hips. He strokes his clawed hands over my hips and thighs and nuzzles his face into my neck. His breath is warm and damp on my skin and I amaze myself when I lift my arm behind me and wrap my fingers in his long white hair.

The tall Wraith in front of me smiles and whispers in my ear, "Are you brave, stupid, or just plain horny?"

I don't know which myself, for when he grabs my butt with both hands and lifts me off my feet, I swing my legs up and wrap them around his waist, allowing him to slide deep into me.

He steps forward and slams me hard up against… what? A tree? As he starts to thrust I realise my back is against the hard ribcage of the other Wraith.

Even though I wouldn't have thought there'd be enough space between us, the smaller Wraith slides his hands over my breasts, between me and the tall Wraith. As he pushes his hips hard up against my butt, I thank the gods that it was the smaller Wraith who ended up behind me…

I stroke long soft hair, kiss smooth damp skin, trace tattoos that seem to go on forever, listening to their soft, snarling growls as they both nuzzle my neck and shoulders, their repeated bites surprisingly gentle, almost playful.

Crushed between these two Wraith I can barely breathe and my senses are overwhelmed with the feel of them, the smell and the taste of them.

Tension builds unbearably in my back and a fire spreads slowly from my groin to my chest. As I throw my head back and look to the sky, I hear an unearthly howl, like some wild animal, then I realise that the sound is coming from me.

I feel both Wraith spasm inside me almost at the same time mere moments before I black out.

I come to lying on the soft leaf mould of the forest floor.

The Wraith are nowhere to be seen.

As I sit up a heavy black leather coat falls from my shoulders and I realise I'm still naked but had been covered with this coat.

I pick it up and hold it up to my chest. It smells of the tall Wraith with the starburst tattoo on his face.

I stand up and look around, not really sure what to do. Do I run for my life as fast as I can? Or do I look for the Wraith?

I find myself wandering down to the shoreline, carrying the heavy coat in my arms in front of me. When I get to the beach I'm not too surprised to find that the Wraith and their darts are gone.

The sun is setting beyond the lake and I feel a deep shiver run down the length of my spine. I shrug the heavy coat on over my shoulders. It is so big it swamps me but it is warm and I wrap it around myself, hugging it close into me with my arms and deeply breathing in the smell of it.

Then I turn around and slowly walk home alone.


End file.
